Disc drives for data playback or for data playback and data recording of recording medium discs typified by CD, DVD, and BD are widely used in the fields of personal computers and acoustic systems. Such disc drives are mainly classified into a tray type and a slot-in type as a mounting configuration of a recording medium disc.
In the case of a tray type, a recording medium disc only needs to be placed on a concavity formed on a tray and the recording medium disc can be mounted by aligning the center hole of the recording medium disc with the spindle part.
In contrast, in the case of a slot-in type, since a disc insertion part is provided in the outer surface of the cabinet of the disc drive, at the same height as in the outer surface of the cabinet, it is very difficult to mount a recording medium disc unless the disc insertion part is visually recognized. As an example of a product adopting such a slot-in type disc drive, the applicant has proposed disc playback apparatuses for recording media (referred to below simply as “disc playback apparatuses”) as disclosed in NPL 1 and NPL 2.
The disc playback apparatuses disclosed in NPL 1 and NPL 2 are provided with a projecting part for introducing a disc and the projecting part has an inclined plane continued to the disc insertion part. The user can guide a recording medium disc to the disc insertion part by sliding the recording medium disc along this projecting part.